Beautiful Lie
by Seth1741
Summary: Sasuke's back and things have been going well, but Kakasni realizes its all been a lie, one that he's fallen in love with. Will he be able to save Sasuke from his inner demons? Sasuke x Kakashi yaoi
1. the Lie

-1Author: Vanyel Kyle Kalin

Pairing: Sasuke x Kakashi ( may be hints of others pairings)

Fandom: Naruto

Rating M/ NC-17 for later chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these character nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto, which is really for the best :)

A/N: Yes the story was inspired by the song Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds from Mars and no I don't own anything from them either.also may be some spoilers for the Chuunin Exams Arc and anything after that.

**Beautiful Lie**

**Part 1:**

**When Sasuke had returned from Sound it had been a miracle and that he had beaten Orchimaru had earned him his place back into the village. All the kids were now jounin and Kakashi and Yamato had introduced them to ANBU forming the first six man cell, the original team 7 plus Yamato and Sai. Everything was perfect, a kind of peace was back in their lives , even though Itachi was still at large, Sasuke seemed to have given up his need for revenge and was content to just help them fight the Atsuki as a whole. So it went, everything back to normal, or as normal as a shinobis' life ever is. **

**Kakashi sat in his room at a small desk. The room for the most part was empty, a bed taking up the most space, on the sill above the bed sat a picture of team 7 and another of himself as a genin with his Sensei and team, Mr. Ukki sat in the middle of the two. He was quietly writing his monthly report on Sasuke to the Hokage and council. Even though Sasuke had been back for the better part of a year it was still necessary that he be monitored for the safety of the village. Kakashi was the logical choice seeing as he was their current team captain in ANBU and the boys former sensei. A familiar presence approached his window. Turning Kakashi was surprised to be greeted by the very person he was reporting. Sasuke silently slipped into his room, eyes spiraling black in red. Kakashi tried not to let the fear he felt at having those eyes on him show but he was sure he wasn't entirely successful . Leaving his report behind the older jounin rose from his desk, only to be shocked at the ease and speed with which Sasuke had pressed him against the wall, without his own sharingan even the great Copy-cat nin was unable to keep up with the moves of the Uchiha heir. **

"**I think Sensei that its about time I get to see what below this, don't you?" his breath was hot on the older mans ear.**

"**Ma, Sasuke-kun don't you think your overdoing it a bit? You all ready know what's under the mask." Kakashi mentally patted himself on the back for sounding so calm when he was so shaken. No answer came except for the feeling of teeth tugging down the barrier that had separated Kakashi from the rest of the world most of his life. Silken black hair brushed against his cheek as the mask slipped below his chin. He felt a bit of panic, and struggled against the strong hands pinning him, when those eyes lifted to look at his bare face. **

" **Beautiful," freeing a hand Sasuke slipped off his captives hitae-ate, " Simply perfect." Kakashi was pushed down onto his bed. Slender fingers traced the long scar over Kakashi's left eye, forcing the sharingan closed, then moved down to trace a strong chin and full lips. Kakashi watched through a blue eye hypnotized by the movements a strange sense of calm washing away the panic. Pulling his eyes away from his former sensei face, Sasuke looked deeply into his sensei's true eye. "Show it to me, show me my cousins eye, show me the Uchiha clans true power."**

**Smiling sadly and letting his eye slip close he saw it all, all the madness the younger man had kept so well hidden this whole time. Obito's eye opened a tear slipping from the corner as Kakashi release the Mangekyo. Sasuke was transfixed by the change, Kakashi could easily have slipped away from him but didn't have the heart to take this moment away from the boy pinning him. Sasuke pressed his lips softly against Kakashi's pliant ones, never breaking eye contact, slipping his tongue into taste the mouth of the man he was going to make his lover. This man was the only other tie to his family left in this world that could be trusted and he would belong to Sasuke completely, he already did Sasuke saw it with those knowing eyes as the Mangekyo slipped close and Kakashi lost himself in the kiss. It was gentle and short and silence followed when both men pulled apart. Sasuke released his hold and slipped out of the apartment as silently as he had entered. Kakashi quickly replaced his hitae-ate and mask severely shaken by the strange meeting he needed a walk.**

**Standing in front of his families old complex, alone and for the first time in a very long time afraid of what the future held for him, Kakashi pondered the things he had seen and felt. When Sasuke had returned no worse for wear from his time in Sound, it had been a miracle hadn't it? No he realized it had all been a lie, a beautiful seductive lie. One he was about to willingly let himself get completely lost in if only to feel those lips upon his again. **


	2. The Mission

-1Author: Vanyel Kyle Kalin

Pairing: Sasuke x Kakashi ( may be hints of others pairings)

Fandom: Naruto

Rating M/ NC-17 for later chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way these character nor do I profit from these fleeting fancies. All rights belong to the original creator, Masashi Kishimoto, which is really for the best :)

A/N: Ok I know this chapter isn't smutty but I promise I will make it up to you I just had to get some more plot established hope you enjoy.

Beautiful Lie

Part 2:

**The Copy-nin spent three days at the Hatake complex, enjoying the solitude and security of the knowledge that no one would bother him here for no one would think to look here. Grimly he had come to the conclusion that he could not put the incident with Sasuke into his report. He had failed him when he was a boy, he would find a way to save the man he had become. If he told the Hokage and council of what had happened they would not longer allow him to be Sasuke's guardian, and he was the only one truly fitted for the job. Reluctantly on the morning of the fourth day he left the sanctuary of his families home and headed to the Hokage tower. If he waited much longer who knew what punishment Tsunade would think up for him holding onto this report so long. It was early in the day still so he headed straight to the mission room sure that Tsunade would be there handing out the missions of the day. Tsunade sat in all her hung-over glory at the main desk, to one side sat Shizune and to the other a chuunin Kakashi thought was named Izumo. Milling about were ninja some he knew and some he didn't, most were here to pick up new assignments, but some were here to turn in reports for completed operations. Seeing his Hokage was not in the best of moods and not feeling the need for a verbal lashing in front of so many of his comrades the silver haired nin leaned discretely against the back wall, not daring to take out his Icha Icha. The garish cover of his favorite book was far to likely to draw attention. **

**"Troublesome isn't it?" a pony-tailed jounin leaned against the wall next to Kakashi, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding his head toward their Hokage. **

**"Very." Kakashi agreed.**

**"She's been calling for your head, so has your team." the lazy drawl was the essence of disinterest, but keen brown eyes watched carefully. " Where did you get yourself off to Kakashi-san?" Everyone in earshot seemed to be waiting expectantly all wanting something new to feed the gossip vine. Kakashi was acutely aware that he was favorite fodder for the gossip beast of Konoha, with all his quirks and the drama that seemed to follow him around. He chose to leave them wondering. **

**"Now, now Shikamaru- kun every good shinobi has his secrets." Kakashi drooled mildly. His uncovered eye curved as he smiled and changed the subject turning the tables on his young companion. " So how are things with Temari-san?" **

**"As you know things with Suna are well right now." came the level answer.**

**"Ah but I meant..." **

**'Oh Choji done already, sorry to end this so quickly Kakashi-san but Choji and Ino are waiting" a collective sigh seemed to escape the people around them as the flustered jounin walked away to join his teammates. There would be now new gossip for them today. Most of the crowd had filed out of the room as Kakashi had talked to Shikamaru. Kakashi decided he could no longer put his report off. Sighing he pulled out Icha Icha and joined the ninja left in line. **

**" Where have you been brat?!" Tsunade demanded as he reached the front of the line.**

**"Well you see I fell through a looking glass, and there was this cat..." he turned a page of his book accenting his pause. 5, 4, 3, 2 he counted backwards in his head. **

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT HAS BEEN KEEPING THE COUNCIL AT BAY EHILE YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING IN WONDERLAND!!!" Right on cue Kakashi thought to himself as he carefully placed his book in to his hip pouch and giving a very infuriated Tsunade his full attention. **

**"Tsunade- sama please calm down" Shizune tried to soothe the busty blonde but Tsunade would have none of it.**

**"And your team three days without their captain, and no missions to keep them out of trouble. Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to repair the damage they did to the Shinobi Way bar? I want you to know it's going to come out of your stipend." **

**By now many of the ninja who had been leaving the mission room had filed right back I, it was taking everything Izumo had not to laugh at his sempai, last thing he wanted to do was spoil the fun by having Tsunade wraith brought upon himself. Kakashi stood in his usual slouch hands sunk deep into his pockets trying to look suitably sorry. **

**"You do have your report Kakashi- san?" Shizune interjected as Tsunade stopped to breathe. **

**"He better and it better not be one of those chicken scratched rumpled pieces of trash I've seen him hand off to Iruka- kun." Tsunade glared daggers of death at him, one hand reached out expectantly. He pulled out the carefully packed scroll from one of his vest pocket, and handed it over. The Hokage's dark haired assistant went to run damage control shooing out the loitering ninja who had come back in for the show. The women across the desk took the scroll angrily and began reading it carefully. After a moment she resealed it and handed to Izumo. **

**"Take this to the council, and this" she scribbled a hasty note and sent the chuunin on his way. The masked jounin had slowly been sneaking from the room as she wrote her note. **

**"YOU BRAT! Where do you think your going?" Kakashi turned his eye was curved in its usual upside down u, his hands raised in a placating manner. **

**"Ano, Tsunade- sama I just thought I should get to my team."**

**"Here take this with you." She held out a mission scroll to him rubbing at her brow in frustration. " It came in yesterday your team is the only one fitted for this particular mission. I wasn't sure though due to the precarious nature of one of your subordinates, but with the report you turned in today I'm sure it will be fine."**

**Kakashi took the scroll with an internal grimace. Opening it he quickly skimmed the contents. Atatsuki had been spotted on the northern edges of Fire Country, more specifically Itachi and his partner had been spotted there. They were to verify the sighting and run some reconnaissance, nothing more unless absolutely necessary. **

**"We'll take care of it Hokage- sama" Kakashi said sketching a salute as Tsunade absentmindedly dismissed him. As soon as he had exited the building Kakashi took to the roof tops making a beeline for the training grounds near the bridge. As much as some things had changed, this tradition hadn't, they still met at the bridge and still trained at the same field they had taken their first test as genin at. Kakashi smiled to himself things had been so simple back then. Soon he was jumping through trees and not buildings up ahead he could hear the clash of metal and familiar voices cheering. He stopped in a branch just above the heads of his teammates. He knew Yamato sensed him but the rest of his team had yet to notice him. Yamato leaned casually against the tree he was crouched in, Sakura and Naruto stood a little ways off cheering on the two sparring boys. Kakashi lifted his hitai- ate to better track the fighters. Sai and Sasuke clashed against each other kunai meeting kunai, they were only using weapons and taijutsu to fight chakra was used to speed their movements. He watched a few moments, his eyes lingering on Sasuke, before sighing to himself and dropping down beside Yamato. **

**"Yo" he said giving a two fingered wave. **

**"YOUR LATE!" both Naruto and Sakura turned pointing their fingers at their former sensei, yes Kakashi thought to himself something's never change. Sasuke and Sai had stopped their sparring and were glaring at their captain expectantly. Yamato only shook his head and chuckled to his self. **

**"Well you see I was wondering through the forest when a group of men in tights tried to get me to join their merry group, something about robbing the rich and giving to the poor. Their leader Ro... He trailed off when the sound of sparring and cheering began again, really they had no appreciation for his creativity. A heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder and he turned to see the concerned look of his longtime teammate. **

**"Really Kakashi is everything ok?" **

**"Everything's fine Tenzou" Yamato just looked at him disbelief clear on his features. "Really." Kakashi added with mock exasperation. "So did I miss much?" **

**"No I've had these four hooligans training" Yamato said nodding towards the four younger teammates. **

**"Not training them hard enough if they had the time and energy to wreck the Shinobi Way" the silver haired nin gave his friend a questioning look " and seeing that repairs for the damages is coming out of my pay maybe you'd like to enlighten me as to what happened. " **

**"Ah well you see about that" Yamato rubbed at his head sheepishly "we had gone to the bar after training, and really your never going to believe this, Naruto was studying some scrolls the Hokage had lent him. Sasuke had been brooding in the corner silently, you know how he is" Kakashi nodded at this before Yamato carried on " well suddenly he leans forward all intent on Naruto ' Hey dobe lets spar' he says real serious. Naruto just keeps reading his scrolls not even noticing Sasuke's talking to him. ' Dobe don't think you can handle a little sparring with me' he tries again. Naruto just waves him off saying they just finished training and he wanted to read these scrolls. It was so unlike either of them. Sasuke was getting really aggravated about Naruto brushing him off, really I don't think I've ever seen him get like that. Next thing I know the tables gone from in front of me and flying half way across the room. Sakura and Sai who had been at the bar getting another round, come rushing back to the tab... well where we were sitting. Sasuke was at this point stalking a retreating Naruto across the room throwing chairs and tables going on about not being good enough to spar with. For once Naruto didn't rise to the bait he just calmly kept backing out of the bar wanting to get Sasuke away from the other patrons, Sakura was running after them trying to clam Sasuke. I couldn't believe it our calm cool Sasuke all riled up. I hadn't thought he had that much to drink but... well anyways I caught up to them outside, they had gone through the window a chair had taken out. Sai was right behind me waiting for a signal as to what to do. the few patron of the bar were looking on in curiosity but luckily all were shinobi and none had been hurt by Sasukes, for lack of a better word, tantrum. Once outside Sai and I were able to defuse the situation reminding Sasuke he was still under watch." And well that was that" Yamato finished his story looking at Kakashi expectantly, as if Kakashi would have some insight to the Uchia heirs strange behavior. **

**"Ah.." was all the insight he got from his captain who had turned his one eyed gaze to the sparring boys. A few silent moments went by before Kakashi stepped away from Yamato and toward the others signaling a stop to the sparring.**

**"Well it seems you've all been rather restless, so I'm sure you'll be happy to know we have a mission." he said once he had their full attention. Naruto was exuberant, as was expected, the rest of his team just waited intently for the details of the mission. **


End file.
